


Spelling bee

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, slight Seb/Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: In which Toto Wolff's fans adore him, but sadly get his name wrong.(Based on the 'Vettee' banner seen at the track today)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> So I was amused by the miss-spelt Vettel banner and wondered what would happen if Toto had one...XD

What Toto didn't expect to see at the Austrian Grand Prix was his wife bent double with laughter.

"What is it? What's going on?" Toto asks, trying to see if he has anything on him embarrassing.

Susie looks up at him, but can barely talk to him through her laughter. She points up into the grandstands, her eyes streaming with tears.

Toto turns to look in the direction she is pointing and what he sees makes his mouth fall open in shock.

There on the grandstands is a banner. It is held up by four rather enthusiastic men in Mercedes caps. The banner itself is in the colours of the Austrian flag and proudly in the centre are the words: _WE LOVE TOTO WOOF._

Toto glances at Susie and then back at the banner. "That is not my name."

"I know." Susie manages to get out breathing heavily. "But it's so funny." She wipes the tears from her eyes, grinning at him.

Quickly, Susie takes her phone out of her pocket and snaps a photo, before quickly typing something into her phone.

"What are you doing?" Toto asks.

"Putting it on Instagram." Susie replies, showing her the photo proudly.

The capture on Instagram reads: _Fans of the Big Bad Woof here in Austria. Toto certainly has a big bark._

Toto looks at her, then at the banner, then at Susie again.

"I will get you for this." Toto says calmly, but he's fighting a smile.

"I look forward to it." Susie says with a wink before slapping his arse and walking back up the pitlane.

Toto can only watch her go, then look in dismay at the banner again.

* * *

 

When Niki sees it, he ends up dragging half the Mercedes team to view it. Lewis comes too, dragging Sebastian with him.

"It makes me feel better about my 'Vettee' banner now." Sebastian tells Lewis with a smirk.

Niki cannot stop laughing and practically forces Toto to stand in front of the banner to take a photo. The fans who made it go wild.

"You made their day!" Niki tells him afterwards, a twinkle in his eye. "Their hero, Toto Woof, saw their banner!"

Toto can only bang his head on his desk in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
